


The Picture

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dick Pics, Fluff and Humor, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2020, Kiyotaka being adorably innocent, M/M, Miscommunication, Mondo cursing a whole bunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: “Shit. I fucked up, Kuwata. I really fucked up. Goddammit, he’s gonna be so pissed, man!”Kuwata peeked out from under his pillow, sleepy eyes concerned, “What’d you do?”“I… shit,” Mondo tossed the phone at Leon’s bed, the baseball star catching it with ease.Kuwata stared at the phone for several seconds before his eyes widened, “Dude what the hell?! Why in the actual fuck would you send Kiyotaka Ishimaru a picture of your dick?”---Mondo accidentally sends Kiyotaka a picture of his dick! Shenanigans ensue!
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 399





	The Picture

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get at least one entry in for Ishimondo week and so I managed to finish this on the very last day! Yay!
> 
> My prompt was The Accidental Text AU: "Mondo accidentally sends Kiyotaka his dick pics so now he has to find a way to steal Kiyotaka’s phone and delete his pictures before anyone sees them. But unbeknownst to him Kiyotaka has already seen his dick pics and is very flustered seeing this as Mondo trying to flirt with him."

“Shit.”

Mondo stared at his phone for several long moments, before the panic began to set in.

_Message sent to Kyoudai_

“Shit shit shitshitshit!” Mondo got louder and louder with each word, until his voice practically echoed around his dorm room. With an irritated groan he threw his phone face down on the bed.

“The fuck is going on, dude?” Leon Kuwata, Mondo’s friend and roommate, grumbled, grabbing a pillow and covering his ears from the noise.

“Shit. I fucked up, Kuwata. I really fucked up. Goddammit, he’s gonna be so pissed, man!”

Kuwata peeked out from under his pillow, sleepy eyes concerned, “What’d you do?”

“I… shit,” Mondo tossed the phone at Leon’s bed, the baseball star catching it with ease.

Kuwata stared at the phone for several seconds before his eyes widened, “Dude what the hell?! Why in the actual _fuck_ would you send Kiyotaka Ishimaru a picture of your _dick_?”

“I didn’t fuckin’ mean to!” Owada spat back, face reddening by the second, “It was an accident!”

Leon tried to hold back his laughter, as he began to wake up fully, “So you’re telling me you just _happened_ to send The Ultimate Stick in his Ass a picture of your dick _on accident_.” He paused, a smile creeping on his face, “Who _were_ you trying to send it to?”

“NO ONE! Shit Kuwata, my hand slipped. I was tryin’a send Ishi a meme. That’s it!” Mondo held his face in his hands, “Goddammit! What the hell ‘m I supposed to do?” He looked up at the baseball player with desperation in his eyes.

Leon sighed, “I don’t know, man. Has he even read it yet?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know! He doesn’t have his read receipts on!”

“Do you think he’s even awake?” Leon yawned and glanced at the clock, “Shit! It’s four in the morning? What the fuck were you sending him a meme at four in the morning for?”

“I- I don’t know! I couldn’t fuckin’ sleep!” Mondo let out a long breath, “I usually just text Kyoudai when I can’t, since I know he turns his phone off while he sleeps… Dude that’s it! His phone’s probably still off!”

“What are you gonna do?”

“You don’t know howta pick locks do ya?”

“Hahaha. No.”

“Dammit.”

* * *

Kiyotaka sat, surrounded by various papers and books bathed in the dim light of his desk lamp. But he wasn’t getting anything done. Instead, he sat stock still, gaping at his phone.

At the picture of Mondo Owada’s dick.

“W-what?” He finally stuttered, practically throwing his phone at the wall as the shock hit him.

_Why would Mondo, his Kyoudai, send him a picture of his penis?_

He sat there spiraling for several minutes, trying to think of how this could be some sort of prank between friends. But he couldn’t think of any reason that Owada would have to send Kiyotaka that sort of picture. So instead, the confused moral compass did what he did best.

He began to research.

“Why did I receive a picture of a penis?” He mumbled as he typed the words into google.

He hummed in interest as he read.

_Ah. Apparently the proper terminology is “Dick Pic”._

“Hmm. That _is_ catchy.”

His eyes widened as he read further. Dick pics were usually used as a courtship endeavor? A flirting technique? It made sense, he supposed, but just raised questions on why _he_ had received one from _Mondo._

“Is Owada… interested in me?”

Kiyotaka felt his pulse quicken and his cheeks heat up. His thoughts were racing every which way and nothing made sense.

He had never thought of his Kyoudai that way. (To be fair, he’d never really thought of _anyone_ that way.) Sure, he loved being around Mondo, and he enjoyed his Kyoudai’s company more than anyone else at this school, but Mondo was his first friend! These were normal platonic feelings… right?

He loved hugging Mondo, feeling the warmth of his arms on his back when Mondo pulled him closer. The way Mondo’s cologne was just a _little_ too strong and left Kiyotaka to get random lingering whiffs of him hours after interacting. He had even gotten the school to loosen their PDA regulations the tiniest bit so that students could put their arms on each other’s shoulders once he had felt for himself what a comforting gesture it could be. (Not that the regulations were enforced until he got there anyway, so the schoolboard was happy to oblige, if only to decrease the detention capacity.)

He loved the way he could be himself around Mondo. Mondo knew everything about him, his family’s checkered past, his dream, no, his _obligation_ to restore his family’s honor. And in turn he knew everything about Mondo. Or so he thought.

He shook his head to clear up his muddled thoughts.

“I just need to talk to him,” He stood up, picking up his phone and headed towards the door. He swung the door open and gaped at the sight in front of him.

“Shit. Ow!”

“…Kyoudai?”

Mondo was sprawled on the ground in front of the door. One hand was holding a paper clip, while the other clutched his head as he groaned in pain. His eyes widened when he saw Ishimaru.

“I- uh… Hey Kyoudai. Fancy seein’ you here,” He smiled sheepishly.

“Were you…” Kiyotaka eyes flitted back to the door which had closed behind him. Another paper clip was dangling from the doorknob, “Were you attempting to break into my dorm?” He scowled down at the biker.

“What? Uh nope! No way. I was just… passin’ through and saw some paperclips ‘n decided to grab em outta yer doorknob n’…” His voice trailed off and he sighed, “Shit. You got me. Yeah I was tryin’ to break in.”

“Why?!” Kiyotaka let out an exasperated breath, “You could have knocked!”

“It’s 4 in the goddamn mornin’, Kyoudai! I didn’t wanna wake ya!”

“So you decided it was a better idea to _break into my dorm room!?_ ”

“Well… _Dammit_ when ya say it like that it sounds kinda dumb!”

It came to both of their attentions that they were practically screaming at each other when a muffled _SHUT UP_ reached their ears from the other side of one of the neighboring dorms.

Kiyotaka let out a groan and pulled his door open, “Come inside. We’re going to wake the entire floor like this.”

“Oh. Uh. Okay,” Mondo quieted his voice and shuffled into the dorm.

Kiyotaka closed the door behind him and made for the bed, sinking onto the mattress. Now that they were alone in his bedroom, all of his worry and anxiety about approaching Mondo came rushing back. He decided to let Mondo start the conversation, but the biker didn’t seem to be any better off, eyes shifting around the room as he stood awkwardly by the door.

“Y-you can sit down,” Ishimaru managed.

“I- yeah okay,” Mondo grunted softly as he sat gingerly on the desk chair across from Kiyotaka, “I’m sorry fer tryin’ to break into yer room.”

“Why _were_ you trying to do that, Owada-kun?” Ishimaru raised a bushy eyebrow as he spoke, but Mondo just shifted in his seat nervously, eyes locked onto the moral compass’s phone.

“I- Do you think I could have some water, Kyoudai?” Mondo smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck all the while.

Kiyotaka was definitely taken aback by the swift subject change, but he managed a small smile. This was something black and white that he could help his Kyoudai with. It wasn’t confusing like his feelings or the picture, “Sure. If you don’t mind the bathroom tap. I’ll be right back.”

“Nah, that’s perfect. Thanks, Kyoudai.”

Kiyotaka gave a small salute and padded into his bathroom, turning on the sink. He sighed and turned it back off, realizing he had forgotten a glass in the bedroom. He turned back towards the door and froze at what he saw.

Mondo had dove onto the bed and was desperately tapping at Kiyotaka’s phone, whispering, “C’mon. C’mon!”

“Owada-kun, what are you doing?!” Kiyotaka marched over and yanked the phone from his Kyoudai’s shaking hand.

Kiyotaka pulled the phone to his face and tried to discern what Mondo could possibly have been doing.

“Don’t look! Shit!” Mondo yelled, reaching to grab the cellphone again. Ishimaru was fast, though, and quickly sidestepped him.

“What on _Earth_ is going on, Owada?” Ishimaru glared down at the biker, who was still draped across the bed with his hands reaching for Ishimaru’s phone.

“Dammit,” Mondo punched the mattress once and then sat up, frowning, “I accidentally sent you a picture and I was tryin’ ta delete it before ya saw.”

“A… picture?” Kiyotaka frowned, but then the realization hit him and his eyes grew wide, “You were trying to delete the ‘dick pic’ you sent me?”

Mondo blanched, “You already saw it?”

“Of course I saw it. I always check your messages first thing when I wake up, Kyoudai.”

“You _wake up_ at 4 in the _mornin_ ’?!” Mondo gaped at him.

“On test days, of course!” Kiyotaka beamed at him for a moment, but then his face began to fall, “So… you didn’t want me to see the penis pictu- I mean, uh, dick pic?”

“I- uh- No! I definitely did _not_ want to send ya a dick pic. It was a total fuckin’- oh shit sorry for cursin’, I know how you hate that- _freakin’_ accident, and I’m so sorry, Kyoudai,” Mondo buried his red face in his hands as he spoke.

Kiyotaka didn’t know how to respond to that. He didn’t realize that Mondo _not wanting to send him a dick pic_ could make him so sad. If that was the case-

“So you’re _not_ trying to court me?” Kiyotaka whispered before he could stop himself.

“Huh?!” Mondo eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, “ _Court_ you?!”

“Or… uh… flirt with me?” Kiyotaka didn’t know why he felt so heartbroken by this news. Mondo didn’t like him, so things could go back to normal right? That was good… right?

“Shit, Kyoudai!” Mondo jumped up and ran to him, “I don’t know what the hell yer talkin’ about, but I did _not_ mean to make you cry. I fuckin’ swear!”

Kiyotaka shuddered, trying to get the tears to stop streaming down his face. He always did cry at the most inopportune times. He tried to think of something to say, like ‘I’m fine, don’t worry about me’ but the words wouldn’t come.

But he would have been stunned silent anyway as large arms wrapped around him, pulling him into Mondo’s warmth.

“Ishi… I’m so sorry,” Mondo whispered quietly, rubbing small circles into Kiyotaka’s back, “I- I would never wanna make you cry.”

“I-I know,” Ishimaru sniffled, “I’m sorry for getting so worked up.”

Mondo pulled back, holding Kiyotaka out from him so that he could look him in the eye, “You have _nothing_ to apologize for!”

The biker felt his heart clench at the sad look on his Kyoudai’s face. He never wanted to make his Kyoudai cry. In fact, he really wanted to make him happy. He wanted to see his goofy lopsided smile he made right after Mondo told a joke. Or his boisterous, adorably too loud laugh. It was in that moment that he moved before he could think, and before he knew it his lips were slotted onto Kiyotaka’s own. The first thing he thought was “soft”. Taka’s lips were soft and smooth, and the biker vaguely wondered whether the moral compass used chapstick. He probably did, knowing him.

His second thought was “Oh god oh god what have I done?!” as he saw Kiyotaka’s eyes widen and face redden. Mondo quickly pulled away, mouth open and ready to apologize once more, as he may have made everything worse.

“Kyoudai…” Ishimaru muttered, hand touching his own lips in surprise.

“I… uh…” Mondo scrambled to find the words, but nothing came. He looked down at the floor. He probably needed to apologize, but he just couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about something that had felt so right, “Shit. I-”

“M-mondo?”

Mondo’s eyes flew upward, his face going beet red. Ishimaru had never called him that to his face before. It sounded so good coming from him. His eyes locked with Kiyotaka’s and in seconds the moral compass’s lips were on his once more.

When they finally pulled away once more, Mondo wasn’t sure exactly how much time had passed. All he knew is that he wanted to make sure that wasn’t the last time he kissed Ishimaru.

“Hey Mondo,” The moral compass whispered, his eyes wide and uncertain.

“Yeah?”

“You _are_ flirting with me this time, right? Like on purpose?” Kiyotaka pulled at his sleeve, “This isn’t an accident like the dick pic?”

Mondo balked, face turning even redder, “WHA- Of course not! Shit. Taka. I like you! I like you, dammit!” And he realized it was true. He had liked Kiyotaka Ishimaru for a long time, even if he himself had not realized it until moments earlier.

“Oh,” Ishimaru grinned, “Taka. I like that. And good, about the other thing, too… Because, well… I like you. Too.”

Mondo couldn’t help but return his Kyoudai’s grin, mirroring it on his own face.

“Oh but Mondo?”

“Yeah, Taka?”

Kiyotaka looked very serious as he spoke, “I’m going to delete the dick pic. I don’t think having it on my phone is appropriate.”

Mondo blanched, “I- YES. PLEASE DELETE IT. That was _still_ an accident dammit!”

It may not have been the most orthodox way to start a relationship, but they would certainly have a story to tell.


End file.
